The Lucas Thing
by pllmindblowingfanfiction
Summary: Ali hosted a sleepover when something terrible happened... Leaving her no choice but to tell the girls the truth, and involving them to the A game...which meant risking their lives.
1. Chapter 1 : How They Found Out

**Intro : The girls were invited to Ali's house to have a sleepover, when something went terribly wrong... leaving Alison no choice but to tell the girls the truth, involving them into her terror, and here is where it begins,**

It was the summer before Ali disappeared, the girls were having a little picnic in the Rosewood Soccer Field. Hanna was talking about how gorgeous Sean looked, Aria was just trying to clear her head from the affair and everything, Emily was just boasting about how she got picked as the Rosewood Day's Swim Team Captain, Spencer was going crazy after knowing that she got a B+ on her History exam, while Ali just stared at her phone looking terrified.

It was a text from A.

It said,

_You better enjoy this summer, _

_cause I promise you, it'll be your last..._

_ -A_

Alison looked around trying to see if there was anyone watching her, but she saw no one hiding behind the bushes, behind the trees, there was no signs of anyone watching her. But then she thought it was all just up in her head, so she shook it off. The girls started asking Ali lots of questions. _Who was it? What did it say? Are you okay? What's going on? Ali? _But then Ali just stormed off.

That night, Ali hosted a sleepover. The girls still had lots of questions they want answered, but they knew that Ali wouldn't talk about it. The girls kept those questions to their selves and gathered in Ali's room, gossiping, sharing secrets, and a whole bunch of stuff. Until suddenly a person in a black hoodie barged in and held a knife against Ali's throat. Ali scratched his face leaving a huge nasty scar. Then, Ali spontaneously lifted up the hood to see who it was. It was Lucas! He's behind all of this! The girls were so shocked that they couldn't even move. Hanna burst into tears, realizing that all along, their friendship was..._fake._

Hanna begged Lucas to stop. But he didn't seem like Lucas Hanna knew. He had grayish pale skin, dead eyes, and all of the sudden he didn't look like the sweet and cute geek Hanna knew, but he actually look like a... _murderer._

But then, Lucas got a text. His eyes widened. His hands were so shaky that he dropped his knife. And all of the sudden, he just ran out. The girls were all confused. But Ali knew exactly what it meant... She fell on her knees and started crying. The girls have had enough. First, Ali got all weird during the picnic, and now someone just tried to kill her! They couldn't keep all those questions to themselves anymore.

_What is going on? Why would Lucas do that!? Why would he try to kill you? You have to tell us!_

Ali glared at the girls, opening up her mouth to speak but then closing it immediately.

Emily held her hand and looked into her eyes. _What do you know that you can't tell us!? _Emily asked.

The girls were all staring at Ali, and Ali knew that she couldn't lie her way out of this.

Leaving Ali no choice but to tell them the truth about A, how she was blackmailed, and so on.

The girls were all speechless. They thought that maybe it was just a prank or a little grudge Lucas had on Ali,

but now they know that it is way bigger than all that.

But what Ali didn't realize was...that she just involved her best friends into the A game...

**Chapter 2 : Lucas Explains It All**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucas Explains It All

**Chapter 2 : Lucas Explains It All**

After Ali confessed to everything she's been through, the girls got scared. They all tried to comfort Ali but Ali just sit still on the floor looking pale as if she was guilty of something...

The girls still can't believe what happened... but after all they've seen, they had no choice but to just believe it. But then, they heard a huge noise from her dining room. The girls were all terrified. They locked the door and looked for something to defend their selves with..._like a weapon._

But then Ali heard her mom scream. Without thinking, she immediately unlocked the door and ran downstairs. _Wait, you can't go there! It's way to dangerous! _said Aria. But Ali didn't listen. _This is my mom's life we're_ _talking about! Lock the door and don't let anyone in even for me... _

Ali ran downstairs to the dining room. And when she turned around, she saw Lucas pointing a gun towards Mrs. D's head.

Mrs. D was so confused and terrified...

_Why is he pointing a gun to my head? _

But Ali didn't answer, she just cried. And Ali realized that she brought her phone with her and when she pulled it out,

Lucas said _If you make that phone call, I'm gonna kill your mom and your precious little liars!_

Ali dropped her phone and slid it across the room.

_I have suffered for years all because of you! _said Lucas while still pointing a gun at Mrs. D's forehead.

_But then I realized, I don't deserve to suffer like this! You are the one who deserve to live the rest of your life suffering!_

And Lucas pulled the trigger.

But Ali went speechless.

She never thought that all those jokes and pranks would get someone hurt, _especially her mom._

Ali fell on her knees and started crying.

She found it hard to breathe.

Her heart was full of hatred and rage.

She looked up to Lucas with anger and took the gun off his hands.

Her hands were bleeding, but she couldn't care less.

She put her finger on the trigger and the next thing she knew, Lucas was on the floor bleeding...

The girls heard the shot and ran downstairs.

They were completely stunned when they saw Lucas and Mrs. Dilaurentis on the floor.

_Oh my God...did you kill them? _asked Spencer.

But Ali didn't respond to the girls. She checked Lucas's body for pulse. Lucas was still alive.

All the girls were furious and scared. Lucas had killed Mrs. D and had blackmailed Ali.

_He deserves to die, but not like this..._ said Ali. Then Ali dragged a chair and tied Lucas up.

Ali was enraged. He had killed her mother. And it's now time for her payback!

**Please don't forget to write your review! :D**

**If there are 5 good reviews or even more, I'll continue to Chapter 3.**

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Payback Time!

**Chapter 3 : Payback Time!**

_Ali! What the hell did you do? _shouted Jason.

The girls were shocked. Jason was supposed to be on a camping trip with his girlfriend, Cece.

Jason saw his mom lying down on her own puddle of blood, and started breathing heavily.

_Wh-what happened? _asked Jason.

But Ali started crying again. She looked up to Jason and told him what Lucas had done.

Jason was furious. He punched Lucas so hard, that he started bleeding.

_What should we do? _Emily asked,

_What if we just tell the cops the truth? _Hanna said.

_If we tell the cops, they'll have a bunch of questions for us too!_

_There's only one way to get us all out of this mess... _said Ali while holding a gun to Lucas's head.

_And what is that? _asked Spencer.

_We stage a suicide._ Ali said while pulling the trigger.

Emily saw Ali's face after she pulled the trigger,

it wasn't fear, it was satisfaction!

But Emily had no time to talk...

They cleaned up the body, put the body in the woods, and made it look as if Lucas killed himself...

They all went back to the Dilaurentis house...

But when they went back, Mrs. D's body was gone.

And then, they saw police cars surrounding their house.

The police asked lots of questions about what happened.

_Were you attacked? Who did this? Whose gun is that?_

__Ali answered, _We all went out to get something to eat, but when we went home, everything was messy and there was blood everywhere!_

The girls backed up Ali's story.

The cops left Ali's house and they finally felt relieved...

That night, they promised to never talk about the Lucas Thing, ever again...

And, when they were just about to sleep, all 5 girls got a text at the same time, _weird right?_

It was A,

_I know what you did..._ Aria whispered.

_And I'm gonna bury you with it... _Hanna whispered.

_Kisses..._ Spencer said.

_A..._ Emily said.

_Ooh my God... _cried Ali.

They all stared at their phone and cried.

_What are we gonna do!? _asked Emily.

But Ali answered, _We forget that this ever happened, act like nice girls, and we tell lies to keep us out of trouble._

__The girls nodded, but deep down... their guilt were eating them alive.

**Thanks for Reading! :D**

**THE END!**


End file.
